A Star Trek Thanksgiving (ONESHOT!)
by Vulcanlover12
Summary: (This is pure fluff. I wrote this for the holidays, and I will write a Christmas one as well!) [Spock x OC]


**A/N: Heya guys! Since it's the holidays I figured I'd write a Thanksgiving story. This is not the same 'universe' as Emotions, so Sky and Spock are already together and so forth. I will write a Christmas one as well. This is pure fluff! Please Review!**

-A Star Trek Thanksgiving-

I sighed and leaned against Spock's shoulder, "I wish we were on Earth. I miss my family sitting around the dining room table eating turkey and cranberry sauce."

Spock looked down at me, "We will be on Earth in December second until January fourth. You will be home for what you humans call, 'Christmas'. And Jim is throwing festivities for this, 'Thanksgiving'."

I let out a puff of air and leaned back in the recliner which was in the rec room, "Yeah, but it's not the same."

Spock looked at me a moment longer before standing, "There is important business I must attend to."

I nodded, figuring he would've asked if I could go with him, "Alright."

Spock exited the room and I laid down completely in the recliner, "I guess a little nap wouldn't hurt."

* * *

Spock stopped in front of Jim's quarter's door, "Captain."

"Come in, Spock," Jim's answering voice called.

Spock walked through the door: Jim was sitting in his desk chair, filing papers and et cetera, "What do you need, Spock?"

Spock answered, "Commander Lorion has been speaking of a holiday she called, 'Thanksgiving'.Thanksgiving is the celebration of the Pilgrims when they settled in Plymouth, is it not?"

Jim looked at Spock before replying, "Spock, it's a little more than that: It's when families come together and have a feast to celebrate all the good things that happened to them that specific year. It's not just a history lesson: It's a thing all humans take personally. Including me."

"I see," Spock replied.

"Is that all you needed, Mr. Spock? McCoy gave me so many medical papers to sign, it's going to take forever to fill out."

"Yes, Captain. That is all I needed." Spock exited the room and proceeded back to the rec room, only to find Sky fast asleep. He paused before picking her up and carrying her to her cabin. He deposited her in her bed then went to his own quarters.

* * *

_Two days later..._

I smacked my alarm clock to keep from blaring any longer. Sometimes I'd rather have a Red Alert to wake up to: there was always something interesting going on. I sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes.

I sighed and pulled on my uniform. I looked at my calendar on my desk: it was Thanksgiving. I yawned as I made my way to the Bridge. Jim had planned the Thanksgiving feast to be after our shifts, so that's around twelve hours from now.

When I got to the Bridge I sat down in my station beside Spock, "Rom asal." (Good morning.)

Spock did not reply, _That's strange. Normally he at least says good morning._

I tap him on the shoulder, "Hey, you in there?"

He glances at me, then looks back to his work. I rolled my eyes and turned to my station, beginning the work that would drag the twelve hours out even more.

* * *

_Another time skip..._

I silently cheered when the hour of my shift was at it's dusk. I stood up and headed for the lift, everyone else following. Spock stayed on the other side of the lift whenever we got on. He didn't even seem to notice I was there.

I huff silently and stair holes into the wall. Why was he avoiding me? "Stupid man," I grumbled, but only loud enough so Spock could hear. He didn't even glance at me. When the doors opened, we were welcomed by the scents of roast ham, juicy turkey, and all the other scents of the normal Thanksgiving dinner.

Almost as soon as we sat down, people burst into conversation. Sulu and Chekov talked about their fencing matches, Nyota and Yeoman discussed men (not like that's new), and Jim bragged about how he beats Spock at 3D chess. Although I noticed said Vulcan looked quite distant.

After we all ate Jim dismissed us and we headed to our perspective quarters. I didn't know why Spock had ignored me that day, though I'd find out soon enough.

I walked in my quarters and saw Spock sitting on my bed holding a flower I'd never seen before. I smiled and sat down beside him, accepting the flower, "Did Jim let you beam down to get this?"

Spock nodded and I gave him a peck on the cheek, turning the flower over in my hand, "It's beautiful."

"Yes," Spock agreed, "but not as much so as you."

I looked up at him just as he pulled me into a kiss. It was short and sweet, but I still enjoyed it. He pulled away and looked into my golden brown eyes, "Du tra vaksurik: du tra t'nash-veh k'diwa. Kup ashaya du." (You are beautiful: you are my darling. I love you.)

I smiled and replied before kissing him again, "Kup fai-tor. Kup ashaya du, nuh'." (I know. I love you, too.)


End file.
